Les Serpentards de 1991
by Little Lazuly
Summary: "Cette année-là, le Choixpeau avait été surpris par les Serpentards." "Cette année-là, Daphné était énervé." Cette année-là, Théodore était sûr de lui." "Cette année-là, Blaise faisait des efforts pour eux." "Cette année-là, Drago était sûr d'une chose." "Cette année-là, Millicent, Grégory et Vincent savaient." "Cette année-là, Pansy pleurait." Un petit OS sur les Serpentards.


_**Coucou !**_

 _ **Cet OS porte sur les élèves de Serpentard de l'année d'Harry. Chaque mini-partie correspond à une année et d'un point de vue différent. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^_^**_

* * *

 _ **Toujours, abruti ! On se l'est promis !**_

 _ **Rien qu'un chapeau sur des têtes**_

Il n'était qu'un chapeau sur des têtes pleines de rêves idéalistes. Mais ce qui l'avait choqué cette année-là, ce n'était pas l'arrivée du Survivant, d'un Weasley, d'une née-moldu aussi intelligente que Lily Evans Potter, et encore moins l'héritier Londubat peureux comme pas deux. Non, ce qui l'avait choqué, c'était _eux_. Les nouveaux Serpentards. Si jeunes, expulsés dans la maison haïe et déjà plus unis que tous les autres. Une promesse les liait. Ils s'étaient promis d'être toujours là les uns pour les autres. Et le Choixpeau savait. Il savait qu'ils en auraient plus besoin que tous les autres. Une promesse prononcée par de simples enfants. Mais des enfants qui en avaient besoin. Des enfants qui iraient à Serpentard. Et qui seraient détestés ou ignorés. Juste un frimeur, un intello, un blagueur, des idiots baraqués, une belle blonde. Juste des enfants. Juste des enfants au sang pur. Juste des _**Serpentards.**_

o_O

 _ **Rien que des idiots**_

Pour elle, en cet instant, les garçons n'étaient que des idiots. Que ce soit Drago, Blaise, Grégory, Vincent et même Théodore. C'étaient les seuls pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête maintenant qu'elle marchait d'un pas rageur dans les couloirs. Elle sentit son épaule heurter l'épaule de Weasley. Mais elle s'en fichait bien. Weasley ne fit d'ailleurs aucun commentaire. Parce qu'il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Daphné ne faisait pas parti des gens à énerver quand on tient à la vie. Et là, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'un simple commentaire de la part de n'importe qui aurait suffi pour finir à l'infirmerie ou à Sainte-Mangouste. Et c'est sans sentir l'odeur nauséabonde du Polynectar que Daphné s'éloigna des toilettes du deuxième étage.

o_O

 _ **Rien qu'un très mauvais acteur**_

Théo en était sûr. Assis à la table du fond de la bibliothèque, coincé entre les rayons consacrés aux potions et aux Runes, il le savait. Drago Malefoy n'était vraiment qu'un très mauvais acteur. En quelques minutes chrono, il était sur pied. Il avait juste fallu que Marcus lui fasse comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se bouger s'il ne voulait pas qu'Owen joue leur prochain match. Ça l'avait réveillé. Il y a vraiment des jours où Théodore Nott aurait préféré ne pas se lever. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Granger étalée sur sa table, ses cheveux ébouriffés pour seul signe de sa présence. Et c'est sans voir le Retourneur de Temps qui pendait à son cou qu'il se replongea dans son devoir de Potions.

o_O

 _ **Rien que des suiveurs**_

Pour Blaise, Grégory et Vincent n'était que des suiveurs. De simples pauvres suiveurs. Malgré tous ses efforts, ils ne faisaient que suivre Drago comme des petits chiens bien élevés. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. En plus, ces badges étaient moches ! Ils auraient au moins pu mettre les couleurs de Serpentard sur leurs saletés de badges ! C'est vrai que le vert et argent ne va pas super bien avec le blond, mais quitte à être dans une maison détesté de tous, autant l'assumer à fond ! Et c'est sans remarquer Londubat, qui sortait du bureau de Fol-Oeil avec un livre sous le bras, que Blaise se dirigea vers la grande salle.

o_O

 _ **Rien qu'une préfète et ses lamentations**_

Une chose était sûre dans l'esprit de Drago Malefoy. Il aurait vraiment apprécié que Pansy le laisse tranquille. Certes, ils s'étaient promis d'être là les uns pour les autres, mais il y a des limites ! Une simple promesse de gosse ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient supporter les problèmes des autres toute la journée ! Alors que jusqu'à maintenant, les cours étaient une torture, ils étaient une délivrance pour Drago, puisque c'était la seule raison valable qu'il avait de ne pas écouter les lamentations de Pansy. Il était un Malefoy fier, mais pas au point de risquer de perdre tous ses amis ! Et c'est trop occupé à penser à ses problèmes qu'il laissa passer sa chance de coincer cette foutue AD quand mini-Weasley lui passa juste à côté pour se rendre à une de leurs fameuses réunions.

o_O

 _ **Rien que nos amis**_

Bien qu'ils ne soient pas très intelligents, Millicent, Grégory et Vincent savaient une chose. Les autres Serpentards étaient leurs amis. Et ça leur suffisait. Les élèves des autres maisons ne les voyaient que comme trois baraqués qui suivaient les autres. Mais ils savaient. Leurs amis étaient toujours là pour eux. Et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour rendre fier leurs amis et leur famille. Cette année, ils s'entraînaient pour les rendre fiers. Ils avaient cherché la formule du Feudeymon en même temps qu'ils aidaient Drago pour son «projet». Ils n'étaient pas très rapide, certes. Mais ils voulaient aider. Ils ne savaient juste pas que cette formule tuerait l'un d'entre eux. Et c'est sans remarquer leur professeur préféré retourner au cachot pour supporter Potter qu'ils laissèrent échapper un soupir.

o_O

 _ **Rien qu'une simple promesse**_

– Peu importe ce qui arrivera, on restera toujours ensemble !

La première fois où Pansy avait dit ça, elle était toute joyeuse et souriante, avec des rêves pleins la tête. La dernière fois qu'elle put le dire devant les mêmes personnes, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues roses et sa tête était remplie des pires scénarios. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Toujours, abruti ! On se l'est promis ! Hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

La réaction de son ami l'étonna, mais elle se laissa faire. Il la serrait contre lui et lui tapait dans le dos dans l'espoir de la consoler. Ce simple geste fit naître de nouveaux sourires sur les visages des Serpentard. Oui, ils se l'était promis. Quelques jours avant leur entrée à Poudlard.

– Oui. On se l'est promis, murmura Drago. Et les Serpentards tiennent toujours leurs promesse, finit-il avec un sourire.

Ils sourirent quelques instants. Ils étaient les Serpentards de la promotion de 1991-1998. Et une promesse les liait. Ils seraient toujours amis. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce que la guerre leur prenne Vincent.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Rewiew's ? ^^**

 ** _EDIT :_ Merci à Guest pour sa rewiew. Voilà la réponse, au cas où tu repasserais par là : ****ouais, c'est sûr que c'est triste, quand même. Ca m'a fait bizarre de dire Vincent et Grégory, d'ailleurs.**

 **Encore merci à tous les rewiewers et plus généralement à tous les lecteurs ^^**


End file.
